Hydrocarbons (e.g. petroleum, natural gas) are one of the principal energy sources utilized by current civilizations. Extraction of subterranean hydrocarbons is achieved through two principal types of processes: primary recovery and supplementary (e.g. secondary, tertiary) recovery. Primary recovery refers to hydrocarbon extraction through the natural energy prevailing in a wellbore. Supplementary recovery refers to hydrocarbon extraction through the addition of various forms of energy into a wellbore. Historically, primary recovery methods were economically satisfactory and thus hydrocarbon extraction was generally facile. As a result of worldwide oil field maturation and increasing demand, the development of supplementary recovery methods has become increasingly important. In recent years, supplementary recovery of natural gas from shale formations has increased due to advances in wellbore engineering. For example, horizontal drilling technology has significantly advanced, allowing the horizontal drilling of distances greater than a mile. In addition, advanced fracturing techniques in horizontally-drilled wellbores have greatly increased natural gas production from shale formations.
Induced fracturing of geologic structures comprising subterranean hydrocarbons is conventionally performed via hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing propagates fractures within hydrocarbon-trapping formations by a pressurized fluid generated via compressors, thus creating conduits through which natural gas and petroleum may flow to the surface. The hydraulic fracturing process is expensive energetically and may be a generally inefficient method for fracturing the resource. Typically, hydraulic fracturing methods are logistically demanding and complicated, for example, requiring a multitude of pressure generators and fluid delivery to the well site via trucking.